


In My Arms

by callmearenegade



Series: Above The Clouds Of Pompeii [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Daddy Thranduil, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil learning to rule with a baby legolas in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

Thranduil sat on his throne room for the first time since his return. He felt like his time away was much longer than it had been. In reality it was only about four moons. The work had piled up and he felt that if he abandoned his post any longer, there would be some disruption in his kingdom. Perhaps it was because he had just returned from war. Returned from a war in which many of his people had fallen. Now he was picking up all the pieces.

With that being said, Thranduil did feel that he was as ready to return as he was ever going to be. He felt weighed down and heavy but still felt lighter than he had when he returned. He and the maids had finally gotten Legolas eating on a regular basis. They had finally found the right formula to replace Legolas mother’s milk - Thranduil cringed and his heart skipped when he thought about the event that had caused the circumstance- and a formula that didn’t upset Legolas’ stomach - many of the maids kept insisting that it was normal for an elf babies stomach to react so negatively to the switch, still he found it extremely difficult to watch his son like that. Legolas was also sleeping regularly. Thranduil smiled whenever he thought of his baby sleeping; Legolas’ cheeks slightly flushed, lips pouted, and his chubby fist holding on to Thranduil’s robe - he left that minor detail out when he reported to the maids. He was told to make sure the child was placed in the crib to sleep. The king didn’t know whether it was the smell of baby or the light warmth and weight of the child on his chest- that reminded him of the feeling of his wife’s head on his chest, though he would never admit it, even to himself- that just knocked him out. The maids feared the king would roll onto the baby or the baby roll off of him. Yet every time he woke, the little child lay perfectly in the slight dip in his chest. Legolas was asleep when Thranduil awoke this morning, the sun was peering in through the over head window. He carefully maneuvered the baby into the crib before going about his day.

So here the king sat, his throne high above all those who came to see him. It started with several of his workers coming to him before he was open for any citizen complaints. Many had been widowed after the war and his chest sank with each name of a fallen warrior that reached his ears . Many asked for some time away to get their life together after losing the father of their children as they now were the only parent. Thranduil was quick to allow the time and give his blessing and hope for the best. The first few had been surprised at his kindness. He considered his outbursts over the past few days, considered how he all but ignored his child for the two days after he returned, and he understood their surprise. Many had known of his wife’s kindness. They would ask her for anything they needed and she was quick to give it. They thought she could allow it because she was queen, though even with her queen status, it was still Thranduil’s place. If it was needed and she felt it was fit, he was quick to allow. He had never lack kindness and respect for others.

After temporary dismissal of many of his maids and several other staff members, he sent for a old trusted adviser of his father to come help him hire temporary replacements. Thranduil’s shoulders felt heavy as he took a moment when his guard left his throne room to rely the message to reflect. He placed his head in his palms. He hadn’t ever had to do this. He had taken on much of the staff from his fathers reign. After that, it had all been his wife. She picked every maid - many from families that lack noble origins- , every chef, every scribe, everything that was not a guard was in her capable hands.

“ My lord,” The guard interrupted upon his return . Thranduil was quick to pull his head from his hands, square his shoulders, and rise his chin high, in all, to sit in a confident royal poise. “ Sit tall son, never let them see the strength of us fail, even at our weakest” his fathers voice echoed in his head.He had heard it much in his teenage years . He got tired and bored and slouched and he would be poked in the spine before being scolded with the words.

“ The adviser you called for is in Rivendell, he will not return for a few more days but it has been told he will be bringing Lord Elrond and several of his advisers with him.” The guard repeated to the king.

“ Then we must wait.” Thranduil stated, his voice controlled and confidant again.

“ My lord, several elves wait for your counsel. There seems to be a trade depute that needs to be settled.” The guard stated. Thranduil sighed but honestly felt happy to be dealing with such a mundane issue.

“ Send them in.” He commanded.

Thus, his day began.

*

The king tried to focus, he honestly did but the dry argument was killing his brain. He had sent one of his guards to retrieve a very specific set of documents from the library, he was sent about an hour ago and Thranduil feared his instructions had not been quite specific enough. He assumed the guard would simply ask one of the historians or librarians for the documents. There was a system for filing these documents and with it, the documents should have been found it in a matter of moments; that is if the librarians were the ones looking. He feared the guard- good natured as he was- took the task into his own hands and here the king sat. He could not settle this debate without the documents and so he was stuck between a rock and a hard place until they came to him. The elves trying to settle the arrangement were still trying to persuade the king to go their way but his mind wandered. It wondered to his baby. The little one who slept so soundly in his crib when he placed him there that morning. Though, for some reason he couldn’t understand, he felt like a storm was approaching. Thranduil’s attention shot back when the doors to the throne room were pulled open and a young elf maid came trotting into the room.

“ My king,” she spoke, worry evident in her voice, and worry then on Thranduil’s face.“ Your son, he will not silence. We have been trying for many hours now.” She blurted quickly before her eyes met those seeking counsel and bowing at them. She turned her eyes to the king and feared any anger at her outburst, she was much too old for such childishness and outbursts. Yet, the kings eyes only reflected worry.

“ What have you tried?” he inquired.

“ Everything. Feedings, changing, even called the healer, none are working.” she spoke quick. Thranduil sat for a moment and considered what he knew.

“ Bring him to me.” he commanded before the maid bowed and quickly ran to retrieve the prince.

The elves seeking counsel looked at the king with confusion.

“ What about our problem?” one inquired bravely.

“ You must help us resolve our issue.” The other added. Thranduil turned his eyes toward them with a look of annoyance. The elves instantly regretted their outburst,

“ As it seems,” Thranduil spoke with fake kindness and consideration, “ this matter can not be resolved without my documents and it appears there seems to be a problem that is delaying there arrival.” He continued. He smirked and added “ And it seems I have more pressing matters than your little dispute.” Thranduil motioned for the guards to escort them out but they opened their mouths to depute.“ I will allow you to reenter and solve your problem as soon as my documents arrive.” he promised with a final wave of his hand before the elves left.

The king could hear the high pitched wailing of his son before him and the maid rounded the corner. His baby was red faced and the maid carrying him didn’t seem much better. Thranduil quickly shot up from his throne and quickly walked to the wailing child. The maid met the kings eye and her eyes held worry. The king quickly scooped the small child from the maid and placed him against his shoulder. Little Legolas’ head pressed slightly against the kings shoulder and against his long neck that was free of his blonde hair. The cries could be heard perfectly now in the fathers ears. He placed on hand under the child’s bottom and the other hand gently tapped a soft, soothing rhythm on the child’s back. The King made a gentle bouncing motion with his body and Legolas’ cries quieted to gentle sobs.

“ Daddies got you.” He quieted the child. “ You’re alright.” Thranduil assured the child in a gentle coo. The young princes hand grabbed onto the kings robe and the sobs stopped. Thranduil couldn’t hold back the grateful smile that crossed his lips. His eyes met the maids again, her face a strange mixture of shock and approval.

“ I guess he just wanted his father.” The maid whispered. Thranduil nodded and smiled as he readjusted the child to be cradled in his strong arms.

Thranduil knew he needed to continue his work and went to pass the soothed child back to the maid. When the child had completely left the kings arms, small sounds of distress filled the air and hiccups left the baby’s mouth as to warn of an oncoming storm.

Thranduil quickly stole the child back from his maid. She remained to look quite traumatized at the child’s reaction to her. He cradled the child in his arms, holding the babe close to his chest and gently petting his sons soft blonde hair.

“ Inform your fellow maids that I shall have my child. When feeding time arrives, they shall bring the bottle to me.” He threw over his shoulder as he went to walk back up the stares to his throne, all the while stroking his sons cheeks while he grabbed at his finger.

“ Are you certain, My king?” The maid inquired. She had never heard of a king ruling with a child in his arms.

“ I am.” He stated with royal certainty as he took a gentle seat in his throne. The maid bowed and went on her way.

On the maids way out, the doors opened wide. The guard sent to retrieve the documents lead the way, a slightly ashamed look on his face, followed by the two elves seeking counsel. They all looked a bit surprised at the king sitting royally in his throne with the small prince wrapped in green in his arms.

“ I have the documents you have requested.” The guard announced after a beat, his voice almost convincingly covering up his embarrassment. He still could not meet the royal eye.

“ Good, bring them to me so I shall resolve this matter.” He tried to make and maintain eye contact, but Legolas was blowing raspberries and he had to look down at his face.

He heard boots on his stairs and in few strides the guard was presenting the tightly rolled documents to the king. He went to grab the documents but he soon realized his hands were full. He went to shift Legolas to lay in one arm, but shifted him back into both of his strong arms before the process was even complete. The baby just felt too small to be held safely in one of his arms and in that moment, Thranduil realized he was in quite a bind. His face must have reflected the frazzle he was feeling because the guard quickly covered for him.

“ I apologize my king, I have forgotten you prefer to have others hold the documents for you. It makes it quicker for you to read.” The guard stated in a believable tone before unwrapping the documents and holding them in front of the seated king. He would make sure this guard got something good, a cake, a cookie, something for his aide.

Before Thranduil could even read the first lines of the document one of the elves were already trying to persuade him toward his case. The other quickly chimed in over him. Soon Thranduil’s hall was filled with bickering. He looked at his child, who was currently chewing on his fingers and smiling, and then at the bickering elves and he was out of patience.

“Enough!” his voice boomed through the hall, effectively silencing the bickering.

“ But.” one of the elves started again.

“ Silence! Next person to speak while I speak will be taken from my chamber!” He promised.

“ In this chamber, I deal with elf matters. You two are currently bickering like men! I do not deal with men. If you continue to act like men I will have you both escorted out of my hall and this debate will not be settled for either of you.” The king spoke, his tone even and level, his voice commanding attention.

“ Now, if you both can act diplomatically and respectfully, I can make an arrangement to suit both of you, but if you are not willing, there is nothing I can do. Are we clear?” Thranduil commanded. Both elves nodded before standing tall and diplomatically. The king nodded.

“ It appears this document is extremely old and should be preserved as history and not used as an agreement. With that said, it seems this document is just as unclear about the boundary line as you both are,” He paused and took a deep breath “ I would be willing to write up a new document in order to clear up this issue and benefit both of you, but you both must be willing to compromise.” As the elves agreed to trying for a compromise, a maid brought in hot bottle for Legolas. Thranduil was quick to take the bottle and feed the child as they spoke and arranged a compromise, Legolas never leaving his fathers lap.

*

Thranduil was standing in his room as the seamstresses walked around his quickly. One was holding a fabric to his chest while conversing with the other, another was measuring his shoulders, another was pinning the hem of the long robe he was wearing. It was the time of the year again that involved many parties and meetings and he needed some new robes made. As the seamstresses finished their work and dismissed themselves, Thranduil peered across the room at the beautifully carved wooden crib his son was currently resting in.

“My king?” A young seamstress with dark wavy hair spoke. He had assumed all had left but he was mistaken.

“ Yes?” he inquired as he turned his body to face the young maid. Her work was extremely precise despite her lack of years, her robes always divine, the fabric always perfect. She had not only been the chosen seamstress of him, but of his late wife as well.

“ I heard you had a problem with holding Legolas and doing your duties at the same time.” Thranduil’s eyes widened in surprise.“ I may have a solution to your problem.” The maid finished before turning to the small bag she had placed behind her.

The king felt slightly embarrassed that the incident had left his chambers but also felt anxious to see what this maid had to say. The maid turned after pulling out a light grey fabric with dark stitching. The fabric had a buckle on it that reminded Thranduil of a belt, and looked both elegant and strong. Thranduil eye brows rose as she held it out to him. His hand touched the soft fabric but he was still confused as to what the contraption was.

“ It’s a sling that you can place the prince in while you are working, he will remain safe and in close proximity to you and you shall have both hands free.” The maiden explained. She raised the fabric and proceeded to drape it over the royals shoulder before fastening it. The king quietly heard the sound of baby raspberries being blown and strode to the crib. Leave it to his son to know when he was being spoken of.

He gently placed the baby into the sling with aide of the maid. She adjusted the strap and the prince. After she was done she took a step back and lowered her head to the king. Thranduil looked at his reflection in the mirror and nodded. The child felt close to him, and he could do anything that needed his hands.

“ The fabric and the sling itself is light enough to keep him cool when the summer comes and the throne room heats up, but that also allows it to be placed under an overcoat and not be too heavy.” The maid smiled as she saw the prince pull the side of the sling into his mouth.

“ It will have to be adjusted when he grows, but it is only a few months before he can sit on his own, so I do not believe another will be necessary.” The maid concluded as she fidgeted nervously with the strap once more.

“ I think it is perfect for the situation.” Thranduil assured the maid. Her eyes met him and saw the seriousness they held and smiled at him. “May I ask a question?” he inquired as she went to collect her things to leave.

“ Of course, my king.” she stated as she faced the king.

“ How did you hear about my problem?” he lightly asked. The maid chuckled lightly as she thought about it.

“ My husband was the guard who held your documents for you.” She stated proudly.

“ The one who took the matters into his own hands instead of asking the librarian?” Thranduil chuckled.

The maid chuckled. ” It causes may problems, but it is part of his personality and I love it.” she stated. Thranduil nodded.

“ Thank you for the sling. It will be very useful.” Thranduil added graciously .

“ You are very welcome, my king. I admire that you want to be so hands on with the raising of your son.” She ended as she exited.

Thranduil continued to wear the sling for the rest of the evening.

*

Thranduil stood over the scribe who was copying the new trade agreement. With Thranduil’s leadership, a deal had been reached and now all that remained was getting the copies of the agreement terms to their owners. Baby Legolas laid contently in his sling, chewing on the pacifier that had given to him.

“ My king,” one of the guards quietly interrupted. Thranduil quickly met the eyes of the guard and nodded his head to permit him to continue. “ The adviser you sent for has arrived, along with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and several of his advisers. They are on the way to your throne room at this moment.” The guard instructed. Thranduil quickly thanked the guard and he left quickly with a respectful bow. Thranduil politely whispered a few instructions to the scribe before leaving to the throne room.

Thranduil has just seated himself on the throne when another guard announced the arrival of the advisers to the hall. The large doors opened and in walked a small group of 5 elves. Lord Elrond, his tall body and dark hair distinguishing him from the others, lead the group, followed by the old white haired adviser Thranduil had been waiting for. The group that followed had a few faces Thranduil recognized as members of Elrond’s court from the times he had spent in Rivendell.

“ Welcome, all of you, to Mirkwood. Thank you for coming. I do appreciate your assistance.” He announced genuinely. “ I hope you enjoy your stay in my realm, and I do hope all of you can make it to my festival here in Mirkwood that will reside in the upcoming season.” He announced again, a smile on his face.

Elrond opened his mouth to speak.

“I would like to get down to business.” The white haired adviser cut off before Elrond could start. Thranduil had forgotten in the many years he had spent away from this elf that he was not one for pleasantries of any kind. He would much enjoy spending some time catching up with his friend, Elrond, perhaps giving his court a good lunch, and then sitting down to business. Now, Thranduil just wanted to get any business with the old curmudgeon elf adviser out of the way and done with.

“Well,” Thranduil started as he softly adjusted Legolas to rest differently against his chest.

“ Is that your child!?” The adviser quickly interrupted with an almost accusing tone.

“ Yes. I do not believe you have met him, you have been gone for so long. This is Prince Legolas.” Thranduil pulled the baby gently out of the sling and presented him to the adviser.

“ It appears the first matter of business should be hiring more maids to care for the child.” The adviser spoke, glaring at the child.

“ No, we have many. No more are needed.” Thranduil encouraged as he pulled the baby into his chest to shield him from the glare.

“ Perhaps, then, they shall be fired and replaced. They are blatantly not doing their job if you have the child.” The adviser spoke arrogantly.

Thranduil’s head tilted slightly to the right, his eyebrows creased, and he pursed his lips in not understanding. In his mind, the maids did their jobs excellently, they helped him by bringing him things for the child, as well lending him knowledge gained over decades of experience. What more could he ask of them?

“ A king can not rule with a baby- or a child of any kind- on his arm.” Thranduil felt hot when he heard his words, he could feel his upper lip fighting a snarl.

“ You can not rule with that child in your arms, Thranduil. Your role as king is more important than your role as a father. Now, be a king.” His words echoed through the halls as all elves in the rooms held their breaths. Thranduil face boiled and his lips tugged into a grimace.

“ Silence!” Thranduil growled, his voice breaking the silence. The tone startled all and all - including Elrond- took a step back from the adviser. They felt as though being to close to him would bring Thranduil’s wrath on them. Elrond knew his friend, he knew the second the words fell from the advisers mouth that they would cause Thranduil to explode. He felt no sympathy or compassion for the old adviser.

“ How dare you! Who are you?!” Thranduil yelled to the elf, The advisers’ eyes widened and he quickly bowed his head in submission to the king. Though, the adviser did not understand the kings rage.

“Who are you to tell me how I will or will not rule!? Who are you to say what I will do in my kingdom!?” Thranduil continued, his rage boiling like the fire of Mount Doom.

“ More importantly, who are you to tell me how I will or how I will not father my child!?” Thranduil’s voice reverberated off the walls. The guards of the kingdom had entered the throne room, ready to do what is necessary to protect their king.

“ My king, I do not understand what the problem is..” The adviser started, trying to save his skin. Thranduil was finished. Any last tie to this elf broke in his mind.

“ Get out!” Thranduil commanded, his voice unwavering. The advisers eyes widened in shock.

“ M..m..m, My King” The elf stuttered. Thranduil waved a hand to the guards and two walked up to grab the old elf by his arms to be escorted out.

“ Your counsel is no longer needed or wanted in this kingdom. Get out.” Thranduil stated with tone no one would question.

“ Lord Elrond!” The adviser pleaded for aide from the lord. Elrond turned his body to half face the king of Mirkwood and to half face the thrown out adviser.

“ I have 3 children, as you know, and me and my wife have ruled over Rivendell with at least one on our lap at a time. It is not always easy, but it is not impossible. I would not have it any other way. It is the parents choice as to how they will go about raising their child. You have no right to tell a father how to father their children. ” Elrond spoke calmly and precisely and the adviser knew he was done.

“ Also, your counsel shall no longer be sought from Rivendell. But I thank you for your counsel over the years.” Elrond added with a sassy smirk before the adviser was taken from the hall.

Thranduil’s eyes met Elronds and smiled at him a grateful happy smile. The other advisers from Rivendell could be seen struggling to hold back their joy.

“ You must all be hungry,” Thranduil spoke after a moment. “ Allow my maids to prepare lunch for you.” Thranduil spoke kindly, though the slight edge to his voice could still be heard. They nodded to the king and smiled before following the guards to the dining hall.

As Thranduil went to trail behind them Elrond waited for him.

“ Thranduil, I would like to speak to you.” He spoke calmly. Thranduil smiled at him and nodded.

“ Lunch may take a while, we have caught the kitchen off guard.” He agreed to his friends request.

“ I heard your parks are beautiful this time of the year. I have never been her early enough to see it in its best beauty.” Elrond suggested and he and the king walked to the parks.

“ I have no idea what to do now that I have sent him away. I have never had to do something like this before.” Thranduil confided to Elrond as they passed the beautifully sculpted trees in the park.

“ I am here to help. I have some guards from my court here to help train more, as I know you lost many during the battle. I am willing to lend as much aide as needed.” Elrond assured the king as his palms traced the bark of the tree.

“ I thank you for your support.” Thranduil confessed. His heart honest with his old friend.

“ Now, business can wait until after lunch, I just want to see this little guy.” Elrond stated as he eyed baby Legolas smiling from the sling. Thranduil was quick to pull the little prince from the fabric to be cradled in his arms.

Elrond stroked the head of the baby elf and he cooed at him.

“ He is so cute.” Elrond praised.

“ You want more babies?” Thranduil questioned as he placed his son into his trusted friends arms. The baby squirmed for a moment before becoming comfortable in the mans arms.

“ I have 3 of my own and the adopted ones, you think I have time for more? Celebrían would have my head before having another.” Elrond sassed the king as he bounced the little prince. Thranduil chuckled.

“ If you ruled with the twins on your lap, He shouldn’t be any problems.” Thranduil concluded.

“ There will be days that are rough, as I am sure you have already experienced, ” Elrond looked at Thranduil with a knowing look. He could see how much the child resembled his mother and he had a strong feeling looks were not the only connection to the mother this child would have. “ but you will manage. It may be harder for you than it ever was for me. Let it be known that I believe in you, Thranduil.” Elrond assured as he held Legolas, the baby pulling on the dark silk of his tunic.

Thranduil felt tears prick is eyes as he listened to the words. He needed to hear it. Elrond was quick to hand Legolas back to his father as he felt the emotions emitted from him. Elrond watched as Thranduil pulled the child close to his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek to comfort himself, though Elrond didn’t think Thranduil noticed the significance of the motion for himself. Elrond had feared losing his friend after Thranduil lost his wife, but he knew now, as long as he had Legolas, he would not fall. He was king. He would be a king. More importantly, he would be a father.


End file.
